The Chronicles of Percabeth
by gothgirl1313
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Percy and Annabeth. Meant to be funny. Sorry if they aren't. Read and Review please. Reviews make me happy. You can also suggest other situations for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own percy Jackson. Never have, never will. Please review. **

Me and Annabeth had just finished our kiss when we heard voices coming our way. We were in the forest of Camp Half Blood, since we had wanted some privacy. We didn't want to be interrupted, or found for that matter.

Annabeth tugged me towards the nearest tree. "Up here!" We climbed as fast as we could. We had just pulled ourselves out of sight when the intruders came into our clearing. It was Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner.

Annabeth whispers to me, "I thought they weren't together."

I whisper back, "I guess they are." They start laughing about something when somebody else pops his head into the clearing. It was Connor Stoll.

"Hey bro, sorry to ruin the moment, but can I have a word?" He seemed almost panicky.

Katie flushed. "We were _not _having a moment! We were just talking!"

"Yah, okay, what evs. But I really need to talk to my brother now." Connor replies.

"K, bye." Katie walks off, back towards the cabins.

Travis turns furiously to his brother. "Dude, you completely ruined the moment!"

"Yeah, well, forget that. Chirons out for blood. He found out that it was us who drew the dead smileys all over his dusty old records, and he's pissed. He also found out it was us that died Pollux's hair purple. We're gonna be in so much trouble. We better run, dude."

"You will do no such thing." I recognized that voice. It was Chirons.

I look at Annabeth. She looks annoyed. I look back at the scene below us.

"Hey, Chiron, how 'bout we just forget about everything and…." Travis trailed off since Chiron was giving him a death glare.

"You boys need to learn some respect. My music is absolutely fine. It is _not _dusty, nor boring to death. Ad it is completely inappropriate to die an individual's hair without their consent…" Chiron then continued to lecture them for around six months worth of bad behavior. I looked at Annabeth. She crossed her eyes at me. I sighed and looked back down. We were going to be spending some quality time in this willow tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review. I like reviews.**

Annabeth looked awesome. We were walking around New York, window shopping.

"Ohhh, lets go in there!" she cried, tugging at my arm. I looked up to see her pointing to a store with a bunch of brainy puzzles, games, challenges, etc.

"Sure, why not?" I reply, looking at her. She squeals with delight and runs towards the store, dragging me behind her. Once inside, I feel as lost as I do in the Athena cabin. She starts running around to the different toys and games they have out, solving each one quicker than the last.

"Can I help you with anything, Miss?" A tall, bespectacled man with lush brown hair looks down at her as she solves yet another brain puzzle.

"Can you show me the harder puzzles, please?" she asks him, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Well, if you want, you can try our Prize Riddle. It's very hard, and if you can solve it, you win a $10 gift card to the store."

"Ohh, let me see it! I want to try it!" Annabeth is practically begging now.

"Alright." the man replies. "But don't get discouraged. It's very hard."

We follow him to the store counter, where he pulls out a laminated piece of paper. It reads :

_Five pirates are parting ways after finding a treasure of 100 pieces of gold. The pirates decide to split it based on a vote. Each pirate, from oldest to youngest, gets to propose a plan on how to split the gold._

_If at least 50 percent of the other remaining pirates agree on the plan, that is how they will split the gold. If less than 50 percent of the pirates agree, the pirate who came up with the plan will be thrown overboard. Each pirate is smart, greedy, and wants to throw as many others overboard as possible without reducing the amount of gold they get._

_What plan can the first (oldest) pirate propose to live and get as much gold as possible?_

"Hmm…" Annabeth furrows her brow, like she does when she's thinking. Suddenly, I notice it's getting late out.

"Annabeth," I tug on her sleeve. "We should go so we don't miss the last bus back to Camp."

She just waves me off. "It'll be fine." She still hasn't taken her eyes off the riddle. I sit down and chillax for five minutes, but thats as long as I want to push it.

Now she mumbling at the riddle. "C'mon, Annabeth. We really need to go."

She gives me a hateful stare. "Do you realize what a huge insult it would be if I left before solving this riddle? I have to solve it. Now sit down and shut up."

Like a whipped pup, I do. She asks the cashier for a piece of scratch paper. I check my watch. We would have to run to make the bus, and Annabeth still hasn't answered the riddle. The clerk seems to find our predicament rather amusing. I don't. Annabeth scratches out another attempt at the riddle. I sigh. Guess we're going to have to call my mom for a ride to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Some of you asked for the answer to the riddle…. I got this offline and don't really understand it, but here is their answer:**

**He can propose a plan that he gets 98 pieces of gold, the 3rd pirate gets 1 piece, and the 5th pirate gets 1 as well.**

**If there were just 2 pirates the younger pirate would definitely deny the plan so he could get all of the gold.**

**If there were 3 pirates the first pirate can offer the second pirate 1 piece of gold and take the rest himself because the second pirate wouldn't get anything if he has to propose a plan himself.**

**If there were 4 pirates the first pirate could take 99 for himself and offer 1 to the youngest pirate. They would both agree. If the youngest disagrees then he won't get any gold in the next plan.**

**So when there are 5 pirates it is in the interest of the 3rd and 5th pirate to accept 1 piece, because if they don't they won't get anything in the next plan.**

**I don't get it, but maybe you do.**

**And check out my other humor stories, Percy Jackson and the Bad Decision and Truth or Dare featuring**

**Cabin 11. **

I had taken Annabeth out for a drive near our cabin in Montauk. We were staying there for a week and Annabeth had been invited to join us. Paul reluctantly let me borrow his Prius, even though last time I borrowed it a Pegasus kinda used it as a landing pad. Anyways, we were driving down the shore, when Annabeth spotted a snow cone stand.

"Percy, I want a snow cone."

"I don't have any money."

"Please?" She gave me puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "See if theres any money in the glove box."

She checked. "There's a twenty."

"Perfect." I said as I parked the car. "I'll wait here."

"Seriously, Percy? You expect me to get my own snow cone?"

I figured that 'yes' probably wasn't the right answer to that question, so I just sighed and took the money from her. The sun was hot as I got out of the air conditioned Prius. I stood in line behind three other people. Being ADHD, standing in line is like torture. Suddenly, there was a commotion down the boardwalk. I looked over to see two guys running down the wharf, towards the stand. They looked like they had just robbed one of the stores down there. I stood there, wondering what I should do. To my surprise, one of them stopped right in front of me.

"Give me that money, kid!" He growled fiercely.

"No WAY! Get lost!"

Next thing I knew, I was on my back, staring at the sky, and the money was gone from my hand. It took me a minute to realize that the guy must have punched me. I lept to my feet, instantly reaching for my ballpoint pen, only to see the crooks driving off in a blue van.

I sigh and head back towards Paul's Prius. Annabeth looks at me. I guess it must've been pretty bad, because she looked concerned. "What happened?"

I just sigh. "Is there any more money in the glovebox?"

"No." I start to get back into the car. Annabeth looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" I ask, somewhat defensive.

"I still want a snow cone, Seaweed Brain."


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth and I were practicing in the sword arena when we were disturbed.

"Hey, guys! Can we talk real quick?" I, being the friendly, stupid person that I am, turned to see who it was and took my attention off of Annabeth. Before I knew what was happening, she had me pinned to the wall with my sword on the ground and her knife at my throat. And the owner of the voice was laughing his ass off.

It was Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend from the Hermes cabin. I wondered what he wanted with us. Out of all the Hermes kids, he's, well, I guess you could say the _safest _to be around. Evelyn was crafty for an eight year old, Andi would pick your pockets, and the Stolls would just be the Stoll's. "What's up?" I ask as best I can with a knife jammed at my throat.

Now, Chris was turning fidgety. He looked at the ground, then at me, then the ground again. He readjusted his sword belt. Then he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to talk. "Well, you see, it's me and Clarisse's anniversary, and I don't know what to get her, and you guy's seemed like a pretty good couple to ask, sooo…" He trailed off. Annabeth jumped off of me, and walked over.

"I'll help you Chris. Now here are some basic guidelines. Rule one, nothing cheesy. Two, nothing too cheap. Three, no cash or gift cards. Put some thought into a unique gift. Rule four, flowers don't count as a good gift, unless you buy her a huge, giant, monster bouquet. Now, once you've got that, you can think about the actual gift. Girls like…" Annabeth then proceeded to rattle off every thing under the sun that costs over $100 dollars. Chris's eyes glazed over after she started talking about proper clothes to buy a girl. I was falling asleep after the third rule. Finally, she finished with a dramatic "And that's how to get a girl a gift good enough to keep your relationship."

Chris looked at her, dumbfounded. "So, will a stuffed animal work?"

**Hey people! This is important, so listen up! I'm going to do a spin-off series with one of the other couples from Percy Jackson, but I can't decide. So here are the choices. Leave your request in the comments!**

**Tratie- Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner**

**Claris- Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez**

**Frazel- Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque**

**Jiper- Jason Grace and Piper Mclean**


End file.
